L'appel des coeurs
by Sekai resonnance
Summary: Quand tout sembla perdu face à la folie de Voldemort, un seul espoir résidait dans les cœurs : celui du retour du Sauveur à la vie. Et parfois, si on l'appelle assez fort, la Magie nous offre un cadeau inestimable.


_Hello c'est moi !_

_... Oui je sais, j'ai disparu de la circulation, et franchement je l'assume... pas très bien. Donc j'ai décidé de poster ce mini OS pour vous faire croire que je suis encore en vie :)_

_Je ne sais pas si je reprendrais l'écriture de Venin, mais vu que je ne suis pas si motivée que cela à le dépotterisé, malgré ma pitoyable tentative je me disais que ça pourrait être une bonne idée... Votre avis (pour les lecteurs plus anciens) ?_

_Quand à cet OS, je ne suis pas sure qu'il vous plaise, c'est un peu spécial et pas très développés (bon, en même temps un OS est pas là pour être développé vous me direz...), mais bon, tant qu'à moisir, autant qu'il le fasse sur la toile. Et qui sait, peut-être qu'il plaira à quelqu'un(?)._

_Bonne lecture !_

_Sekai !_

_PS : il n'a pas été corrigé, donc il reste des fautes, désolé..._

* * *

**-Donnez votre nom je vous pris.  
-Hermione Jane Granger.  
-Racontez les faits désormais.**

**Inspiration, exprimation.**

**-Ce n'était pas... Ce n'est pas quelque chose qui se prévoit... Il n'y a jamais eut le moindre plan pour ce qui c'est passé ce jour là.**

.

Tout le monde était en pleure, les gens hurlaient, se tiraient les cheveux, se balançaient d'avant en arrière. Jamais un pareil massacre n'avait eut lieu sur ses terres, même dans les temps les plus sombres de la guerre, c'était la première fois que l'horreur atteignait un tel degré. Les troupes avaient été décimées, d'un côté comme de l'autre, le sortilège lancé par le mage noir avait été dévastateur pour les deux camps... Une si grande part de la population anglaise avait disparut depuis le début de cette maudite guerre...

Le soleil brillait mais sa lueur n'apportait aucun réconfort à la Terre en se triste jour, sa lueur était verdâtre, couverte par les centaines de marques jetées au dessus d'eux pour signaliser ce qui avait été commit ici.

La terre battue était imbibée de sang, couverte de cadavres, elle suintait la mort comme jamais l'Angleterre n'avait été souillée, quelle que soit la guerre qu'elle avait abritée dans le passé. Mais malgré le fait que seuls les mangemorts avaient signé leurs crimes sur le ciel, chaque personne encore vivante sur le champ de bataille avait les mains souillées et l'âme déchirée... Et même si les mangemorts dissimulaient leur visages sous des masques blancs, eux aussi pleuraient la perte d'être chers et d'ami en ce moment.

.

**-Ce genre de chose... ça n'est arrivé que trois fois dans l'Histoire, et encore, jusqu'à présent j'avais lu partout que tout cela était des légendes. Mais finalement... Ce n'en était pas une, de toute évidence.**

.

Voldemort était venu avec les sorciers qu'il avait rallié à sa cause depuis le monde entier, des mages les plus sombres, les plus sanguinaires et les plus puissants que la Terre abritait. Une fois fait, le mage noir avait massacré, moldus comme sorciers, ne faisant plus de distinction entre les sangs, oubliant son idéologie, ses revendications, tout, il avait perdu l'esprit.

Depuis la mort de son ennemi juré, il n'avait plus était le même, et la folie l'avait gagné bien plus profondément que jamais auparavant.

Il voulait la mort de tous, il voulait sa vengeance, il voulait écraser l'Angleterre qui lui avait résisté bien trop longtemps, écraser les humains qu'il trouvait méprisables, écraser cette école qui n'avait pas sut le sauver.

.

**-La première fois... Ce serait l'apparition de la magie. On dit qu'elle aurait été donné aux hommes que lorsqu'ils en avaient eut vraiment besoin, qu'il n'y avait plus qu'elle pour les sauver du monde où ils vivaient. Enfin, vous vous rendez bien compte qu'il y a un très faible taux de probabilité que les choses ce soientt réellement produites ainsi.**

**.**

Le vent balayait les corps, faisant voler les cheveux, arrachant les larmes des joues des gens endeuillés, sans même qu'ils ne cherchent à s'en protéger.

Dans l'esprit de tout le monde, il n'y avait plus rien dont ils pouvaient se protéger, ils étaient perdus et ils avaient tous perdus, Voldemort était de retour bien plus puissant et sanguinaire qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, se fichant de ses alliés comme de ses ennemis, ne désirant que la mort.

Leur Sauveur avait quitté ce monde depuis bien des années à présent, "qui pourrait encore leur donner la moindre trace d'espoir dans un tel monde ?" se demandaient-ils tous.

Et ils ne voyaient personne d'autre que lui...

.

**-La seconde serait pendant l'antiquité, les sorciers étaient désespérés, ne contrôlaient plus le monde, les forces de l'obscur envahissait tout et corrompait les cœurs. Ils avaient besoin de quelqu'un pouvant combattre les forces du mal et les préserver dans la lumière, et c'est ainsi que naquit Merlin, d'aucun père et d'aucune mère, simplement le fruit de la Magie Mère. Là encore il n'y a aucune preuve, même si presque tous les récits sur le sujet coïncident avec cette version des faits.  
-Et pour ce qu'il s'est passé ce jour là ?**

**Soupire.**

**-J'y viens.**

.

Un petit garçon, perdu dans la foule, fixait le ciel et les serpents qui ondulaient à l'intérieur de la bouche béante de multiples cranes.

Il était minuscule ce garçon, mais il avait pourtant déjà cinq ans.

Personne ne le connaissait, il avait vécu enfermé avec sa grand-mère, visité seulement par ses oncles et parfois leurs femmes. Il ne fallait pas qu'on le voit, sa mère lui disait que c'était parce qu'il était un trésor inestimable... Mais au milieu des gens hurlant de douleur et de peine, le petit garçon savait qu'il n'était rien de tout cela, puisque ses parents l'avaient abandonné, et ses grands parents aussi maintenant.

On n'abandonne pas un trésor, même en mourant : on l'emporte avec soit, mais lui était toujours là, et pour lui, c'était bien la preuve qu'il n'était pas un trésor.

.

**-Ce n'est vraiment pas... Simple, à produire. Je ne sais pas si vous vous rendez compte de ce que cela représente comme probabilité : des centaines, non, des milliers de personnes voulant une seule et unique chose au même moment. En ayant besoin, l'implorant, le priant de toute leur âme ? Il n'y a pas une chance sur un million que cela marche, et pourtant...**

.

Son père était mort avant même qu'il naisse, et sa mère avait été tuée elle aussi, comme tous les autres, tous ces cadavres au cheveux roux qui gisaient à ses pieds.

Et lui était assis par terre, tout minuscule, ses yeux aussi verts que l'émeraude brillant sous ses cheveux noirs comme une nuit sans lune, si noirs qu'aucun reflet n'y apparaissait jamais, comme s'ils absorbaient la lumière pour qu'elle ne brille pas autour de lui. Il les avait hérité de son père, lui avait-on dit. Il avait tout hérité de son père, physiquement, mais il s'en fichait d'hériter, ce n'est pas d'avoir le visage de son père qu'il aurait voulu...

Quelque part, entre les hurlements et les noms criés au ciel, un cri retentit soudain :

-Que le Sauveur nous revienne !

Le petit garçon releva la tête, dans la direction du cri, et ne comprit pas. Pourquoi appelait-on son père ? Il l'avait abandonné en mourant, il y a des années. Tout comme étaient morts tous ces gens. Alors pourquoi l'appelait-on ? C'était pourtant la première chose qu'il avait compris : les morts ne reviennent jamais à la vie, et il l'avait bien vu autour de lui, aucun ne s'était jamais relevé... Alors pourquoi des adultes ne savaient pas cela ?

Mais le cri fut reprit, chanté, scanné, hurlé par la foule, l'implorant comme on implore un dieu de faire cesser toute l'horreur du monde.

-L'Élu !  
-Pitié, reviens !  
-On a besoin de toi !  
-Harry Potter !

Pourquoi se fatiguaient-ils à l'appeler _lui _plutôt que les êtres chers qu'ils avaient perdus ?

Pourquoi n'était-ce pas le petit garçon qui l'appelait aujourd'hui ?

.

**-Et pourtant, ce jour là, ça a marché. Je ne sais pas comment, je suppose que c'était logique quand on sait ce qu'il a fait par le passé, tous les miracles improbables qui se sont passés dans sa scolarité à Poudlard, et je le sais, j'étais là pour y assister... Je disais donc, la troisième fois où ce miracle se produit, c'était lui qui était concerné, Harry James Potter.  
**

.

Soudain, la lueur verte se fit moins forte, des nuages recouvrirent le ciel, étouffant les marques comme s'ils les dévoraient, cachant le soleil en grondant. Les cieux devinrent aussi sombre que leurs cœurs, comme une menace, mais personne ne baissa le ton, les cris se firent, au contraire, encore plus forts, encore plus terrorisés, encore plus pressés. Tout le monde, sur ces terres là, avaient besoin de lui, de leur Sauveur, de ce bébé qui avait survécu à l'avada kedavra, de cet adolescent qui avait vaincu Voldemort à maintes reprises et qui avait mené l'Ordre du Phoenix à combattre après la mort de Dumbledore, où tout semblait perdu et où tous étaient près à abandonner.

Des éclairs se mirent à déchirés le ciel, mais cela ne fit que les encourager. Depuis toujours, l'éclair avait symbolisé le garçon, qui en affichait un sur son front depuis sa première victoire contre le Mal.

Ils priaient tous, mains jointes, yeux fermés, bras tendus vers le ciel ou écrasés sur leurs joues baignées de larmes. Peu importe leur sang, leur camp, leur idéaux, aujourd'hui plus rien n'importait, car à ce moment là, l'unique désirs de tous les cœurs qui battaient encore ne désiraient que Son retour parmi eux.

.

**-Je ne sais pas ce qui les a fait continuer alors qu'aucune personne rationnel n'aurait put croire le retour de Harry possible. Je ne sais pas ce qui leur a donné la foi alors que cela faisait des années qu'il avait périt. Peut-être que les retours successifs de Voldemort leur avaient donné l'impression que la mort n'était pas si imperméable...?**

.

Puis les nuages se fendirent, et doucement un rayon de lumière apparut.

Le petit garçon, toujours assis sur le sol devenu marron tant le sang avait coulé, se rappelait des fois où sa mère lui expliquait que c'était par ces rayons de soleils, perçant les nuages, que les anges descendaient faire de bonnes actions sur terre.

Un ascenseur d'ange...

Le petit garçon plissa les yeux et vit quelque chose à l'intérieur, comme une silhouette plus sombre qui descendait lentement vers la terre, et presque aussitôt, les cris se firent moins horrifiés, moins malheureux, et plus extatiques. Ils avaient eut raison d'avoir confiance, de l'appeler : leur Sauveur était de retour ! Il revenait enfin parmi eux !

.

**-J'ai encore un peu de mal à y croire moi-même, mais les faits sont là... Je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux, ce miracle, et des centaines d'autres témoins pourront vous confirmer ma version.**

**.**

-C'est lui !  
-Il nous revient !  
-Harry Potter !  
-Nous allons être sauvés !

Le petit garçon se leva doucement, les gens courraient autour de lui, pour rejoindre l'ascenseur d'ange et accueillir le revenant parmi eux... Mais lui était immobile, debout entre ses deux grands parents à qui personne n'avait fermé les paupières, et regardait de ses grands yeux trop clairs et bien trop lucides ce qu'il se passait autour de lui, au dessus de la terre gorgée de sang, juste au dessus des cadavres oubliés.

Et dans un murmure, un murmure à peine étranglé, à peine heureux, à peine plein de larmes, il put prononcer pour la première fois ce mot dont il rêvait depuis si longtemps :

-Papa...

.

**-Je n'ai pas dit que c'est lui qui nous a fait gagné cette guerre. Pas lui tout seul... Non, ce qu'il fallait à la communauté, c'est de l'espoir. Il a été là, à nos côtés, et malgré toutes les pertes, nous avons put retourner à l'attaque, mangemort, aurors et civils se battant ensemble contre Voldemort, jusqu'à la victoire. Malgré tout ce qu'il a dut affronter, ce qu'on a dut affronter lui, Ron et moi, il n'a jamais été une arme, aux yeux de personne. Harry Potter était un symbole, un trophée, pas une arme.**

**Sourire.**

**-Et c'est pour ça qu'il est notre Sauveur.**


End file.
